dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Attribute
Variably called Attributes or Elements in various media. There are six normal attributes and two special attributes for both Dinosaur and Move Cards in Dinosaur King, and are essentially universal throughout all media. The 6 main Elements form a "ring" of advantage/disadvantage, each being stronger than the one after it and weaker than the one before it, but are at a neutral nonadvantage to all others, including themselves; this simply means that one Element of Moves is slightly stronger and another is slightly weaker against each Element of dinosaur, though the precise scaling factor is unknown. In the anime, this is represented by the arrangement of the Stone Tablets when placed together, though the amount of damage dealt by Moves rarely reflects the Elements involved. In the arcade and TCG, Move Cards are often ordered to be grouped by Element on their card lists, though only the TCG does this for Dinosaur Cards. Normal Attributes ;Fire Dinosaurs :Fire Dinosaurs are strongest against Wind Dinosaurs (Wind spreads Fire), but weakest against Water Dinosaurs (Water puts out Fire). Their Move Cards involve attacks with fire. This element focuses more on power as they have more high-powered dinosaurs, and consists of tyrannosaurids, carcharodontosaurids, and the "biggest and meanest" of most other theropod groups (abelisaurids, metriacanthosaurids, allosaurids, megalosaurids). :A Website Dino Holder game also featured Therizinosaurus as a Fire Dinosaur, implying that this is the original Element of Therizinosauriadae (possibly because their bulky build prevents them from executing many Wind Moves convincingly). Also the Megalosaurus was probably originally a Fire Dinosaur due to its size. ;Water Dinosaurs :Water Dinosaurs are strongest against Fire Dinosaurs (Water puts out Fire), but weakest against Lightning Dinosaurs (Water conducts electricity, like Lightning). Their Move Cards involve attacks with water. This element consists of all types of sauropods (cetiosaurids, diplodocoids, and titanosaurians) (once thought to be aquatic) and the spinosaurid theropods (scientifically proven to be partially aquatic), but two of their Moves summon ichthyosaurs and a plesiosaur (both marine reptiles). ;Lightning Dinosaurs :Lightning Dinosaurs are strongest against Water Dinosaurs (Water conducts electricity, like Lightning), but weakest against Earth Dinosaurs (Earth blocks Lightning). Their Move Cards involve attacks with electricity. This element consists of the ceratopsians (horned dinosaurs), mostly the ceratopsids. Their electrical weapons usually resemble human tools, such as anchors and spears. :A Website Dino Holder game also featured Pachycephalosaurus as a Lightning Dinosaur, implying all of Marginocephalia (ceratopsians and Pachycephalosauria) have the Element. ;Earth Dinosaurs :Earth Dinosaurs are strongest against Lightning Dinosaurs (Earth blocks Lightning), but are weakest against Grass Dinosaurs (Grass grows on Earth). Their Move Cards often involve attacking with rocks or glowing purple crystals. This element consists of the thyreophorans (armored dinosaurs) like the stegosaurians and ankylosaurians (nodosaurids, polacanths, and ankylosaurids). :As a nodosaurid, the Pawpawsaurus would have been an Earth Dinosaur before being turned into a Secret Dinosaur. ;Grass Dinosaurs :Grass Dinosaurs are strongest against Earth Dinosaurs (Grass grows on Earth), but weakest against WindDinosaurs (Wind blows Grass off the ground). Their Move Cards involve either attacks with plant life or using other dinosaurs to boost their own power or attack for them. This element consists of hadrosaurids (duck-billed dinosaurs), earlier iguanodontids, and their other ornithopod relatives, but many of their Move Cards summon a diverse variety of dinosaurs, like giant sauropods, even including pterosaurs and a plesiosaur (which aren't dinosaurs). ;Wind Dinosaurs :Wind Dinosaurs are strongest against Grass Dinosaurs (Wind blows Grass off the ground), but weakest against Fire Dinosaurs (Wind spreads Fire). Their Move Cards involve attacks with wind and/or emphasize attacking quickly and repeatedly without letting the opponent recuperate from the previous attack before the next one hits. This element consists of small- to medium-sized theropods of almost all families, including many that also have Fire Dinosaur members (ceratosaurids, megalosaurids, coelophysoids, dilophosaurids, abelisaurids, allosaurids, metriacanthosaurids, neovenatorids, ornithomimids, troodontids, and dromaeosaurids). :Several Secret Dinosaurs were or likely were originally Wind Dinosaurs (Deinonychus, Eoraptor and Cryolophosaurus). Img0f96723czik7zj.jpeg|Fire dinosaurs Imgb8383617zikczj.jpeg|Water dinosaurs Img881a43a9zikazj.jpeg|Lightning dinosaurs Imgf00e92f8zik2zj.jpeg|Earth dinosaurs Imgcd030498zik9zj.jpeg|Grass dinosaurs Img828678a5zik6zj.jpeg|Wind dinosaurs Special Attributes ;Secret Dinosaurs :Secret Dinosaurs are very powerful and are capable of defeating all six normal-attributed dinosaurs. In the anime, they glow with a blinding rainbow aura and are all artificially strengthened or specially trained individuals. They all (except Eoraptor) each have 3 of their own unique attacks, and all of these attacks (except Pawpawsaurus') involve a glowing rainbow aura in some way. There are very few Secret Dinosaurs, and members can come from any dinosaur family, though most are theropods. Some Secret Dinosaurs wouldn't fit comfortably in any of the six main elements using their present definitions, though for others, their otherwise "native element" is more obvious. ;Normal Dinosaurs :These "special dinosaurs" only appear in certain Normal Move Cards. They either assist your dinosaur in battle or battle for them. They can be from any dinosaur or pterosaur family. A yellow exclamation mark on a purple square is used as their element symbol in the Kyoryu-King Museum, although the same symbol is used to identify any Normal Move in many arcade card generations, even those that don't involve these dinosaurs. Velociraptor in the anime notably initially lacked an element, so it may have been the only known Normal Element non-Move Card Dinosaur. : Img09720d8czik2zj.jpeg|Secret dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:TCG